The Burning Truth
The Burning Truth is the fifth case to take place in Devil's Way. It is also the seventeenth case to take place in Parinaita. Plot After the team got the news that the commissioner was murder. They go to Devil's tower to collet the body. They get to work and found the murder weapon. A Molotov Cocktail. They then filed the victim's Ex-Wife, Rosy Kingdom. Mike Littletoe and Edward Howard as suspects. After doing that. They went to the caves and heard yelling between two people. They investigate the caves to try and found out who it was and found clues that lead to Rosy Kingdom and a new suspect, Diane Flower. After they finished talking to them. They file Oliver Kings as a suspect after founding his mirror. After finishing that. They found out that someone was hacking the computers in Fiona's lab. After founding everything they needed. They arresting Diane Flower for the murder of the commissioner, Archibald Jones, When they interrogated Diane about why she killed him. Her motive wasn't very clear. She told them that she murdered him because The devil came to her in the night and told her to murder him with fire. After arresting her. The judge sentenced her to life in prison. Larry asked how someone could hack someone's mind and if it could be deadly. After arresting Diane. The team get word that Olivia and Jimmy wanted to talk to them about trapping the devil. They agree to talk to them both and got to work. They went to the Tower and found a hacking laptop and a torn picture. They ask Adam about the group, After they analysed it, and also arrested Oliver for the hacking. They went to the commissioner's house after founding out what the group wears and found a devil's outfit. After putting it back together. They gave it to Olivia who was told to take Fiona Baggins with her to keep her safe. They also found the cage Jimmy wanted and told the team what they would do until they turned on the TV to found out that about 1000 people have been brainwashed and also repeating the same words "Justice day is here!"... After the end of the investigation. A man can be heard saying "I will come back. I always do." Summary Victim: * Archibald Jones (Found burned to death in Devil's Tower) Murder Weapon: * Molotov cocktail Killer: * Diane Flower Suspects Profile: * Listens to Audio Books Appearance: * Has dandruff Profile: * Listens to Audio Books * Has a skin problem Appearance: * Has dandruff * Has Blue Eyes Profile: * Has a Skin Problem Appearance: * Has a cut * Has Blue eyes Profile: * Listens to Audio Books * Has a Skin Problem Appearance: * Has dandruff * Has a cut * Has Blue Eyes Profile: *Listens to Audio Books *Has a Skin Problem Appearance: * Has A cut * Has Blue Eyes Quasi-Suspects Crime Scene Killer's Profile * The Killer has a cut * The Killer Listens to Audio books * The Killer has a Skin Problem * The Killer has dandruff * The Killer has blue eyes Steps Chapter 1: Out of Order * Investigate Devil's Tower (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Bottle; Victim Identified: Archibald Jones) * Examine Broken Bottle (Result: Molotov cocktail; Murder Weapon filed) * Examine Molotov Cocktail (Result: Glass; New Crime Scene; Commissioner's Home) * Investigate Commissioner's Home (Clues: Phone Book, Handcuffs, Bloody piece of glass, Box) * Examine Handcuffs (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA (Result: Match; New Suspect: Edward Howard) * Analyse Phone Box (03:00:00; New Suspect: Rosy Kingdom) * Analyse Bloody Piece of Glass (03:00:00; Attributes: The Killer has a cut) * Examine Box (Result: Medal; New Suspect: Mike Littletoe) * Ask Edward Howard about the handcuffs (Prerequisite: Examine DNA) * Talk to Rosy Kingdom (Prerequisite: Analyse Phone book) * Ask Mike Littletoe about the medal (Prerequisite: Examine Box) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Listens to Audio Books) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2: Under the Cold Ground * Investigate Parinaita Caves (Available at the start of Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Phone, Piece of paper) * Examine Locked Phone (Result: Open phone) * Examine Piece of Paper (Result: Contract; New Suspect: Diane Flower) * Ask Diane Flower about the contract (Profile Updated: Diane listens to Audio Books) * Analyse Phone (12:00:00) * Ask Rosy Kingdom about the phone calls (Profile Updated: Rosy listens to Audio books; New Crime Scene: Burning Table) * Investigate Burning Table (Clues: Broken Object, Will, Lens) * Examine Broken Object (Result: Mirror; New Suspect: Oliver Kings) * Talk to Oliver Kings (Profile Updated: Oliver listens to Audio Books) * Examine Will (Result: List) * Ask Mike Littletoe about the Will (Profile Updated: Mike listens to Audio books) * Examine Lens (Result: Cream) * Analyse Cream (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a skin problem) * Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: Hacking the Creak * Question Oliver Kings about the hacking (Available at the start of Chapter 3; Profile Updated: Oliver has a Skin Problem; New Crime Scene: Cave Lights) * Investigate Cave Lights (Clues: Torn photo, Flashlight) * Examine Torn photo (Result: Family photo) * Ask Diane Flower why she lied about her family (Profile Updated: Diane and Mike has a Skin Problem) * Examine Flashlight (Result: Dust) * Analyse Dust (09:00:00) * Ask Edward Howard about the Flashlight (Profile Updated: Edward has a Skin problem) * Investigate Commissioner's Door (Clues: Towel, Lighter) * Examine Towel (Result: Burned Skin Cells) * Analyse Burned Skin Cells (09:00:00; The Killer has Blue Eyes) * Examine Lighter (Result: Flakes) * Analyse Flakes (15:00:00; Attribute; The Killer has Dandruff) * Take care of the Killer NOW! * Move onto A Special Type of Hell (5/6) (No Stars) A Special Type of Hell: Trapping the Devil (5/6) * Ask Olivia Freeman what is wrong (Available after unlocking A Special Type of Hell) * Investigate Devil Tower (Clues: Broken Device, Torn picture) * Examine Broken Device (Result: Laptop) * Examine Torn Picture (Result: Scary Group) * Analyse Laptop (09:00:00) * Analyse Group Photo (06:00:00) * Arrest Oliver Kings for Laptop Hacking (Reward: 20,000 coin) * Ask Adam Winster about the group (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Commissioner's Home (Clue: Torn Outfit) * Examine Torn outfit (Result: Fixed Devil's outfit) * Give the outfit to Olivia Freeman (Reward: Devil's Outfit) * Talk to Jimmy Jojo about trapping the Devil (Available after unlocking A Special Type of Hell (5/6) * Investigate Parinaita Caves (Clue: Cage) * Examine Cage (Result: Opened cage) * Give the trap Cage to Jimmy Jojo (Prerequisite: Examine Cage) * Tell the chief what you are going to do (Everything above must be done first) * Move onto the next Case (No Stars) Navigation